The Most Powerful Fictional Hero Ever
The "Most Powerful Fictional Hero Ever" was a contest started by a12340001 shortly before and lasting throughout the Summer 2006 Contest. It was the first of many further series of Board 8 topics pitting fictional characters in hypothetical battles against each other. Rules Voting rules 1. This is a tournament of fighting ability, not a popularity contest, so please vote as such. Kindly refrain from voting if you know nothing about one or both of the characters - you can easily find out information both in the above summary and the posts in the topic. 2. The fights are to be as fair as possible, with both characters having access to all their regular abilities and whatever items they would typically bring to battle. However, they would not have one-time or once-held super items (for example, Link would not have the Triforce). I know, "fair" is very objective, but I suppose that may be something each individual will have to consider themselves. 3. As with any other contest, no alt voting. If you are caught, you will no longer be allowed to participate. Results ''KOS-MOS / Mega Man (20-4): The android's sheer firepower was decidedly far too much for the blue bomber to match. ''Captain America / '''Captain Falcon' (13-21): The awesome destructive force of Falcon Punch won the battle for the legendary bounty hunter. 'Wolverine' / Squall Leonhart (18-3): Wolverine's incredible regenerative ability had easily overcome any attacks Squall and his gunblade could muster. ''Link / '''Edward Elric' (20-37): The Hero of Time's reliance on his equipment turned out to be a fatal weakness as Ed transforms Link's items into junk. 'Samus' / Master Chief (33-2): Samus's greatly superior weaponry and armor quickly finished the fight with her Spartan opponent. 'Luke Skywalker' / Zero (33-20): Luke's mastery of the Force was able to give him the edge in his duel against his Reploid combatant. ''Batman / '''Alucard' (19-29): Batman's inability to exploit any weaknesses of Alucard allowed the half vampire to prevail with his superior strength and ability. ''Naruto / '''Kenshiro' (13-14): Kenshiro's lightning-fast speed and killing touch allowed him to barely triumph over the power of the Kyubi. 'Silver Surfer' / Green Lantern (28-4): Hal Jordan's willpower wasn't nearly enough to overcome the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic. 'Phoenix' / Gogeta (61-47): The Saiyan's mastery of the ki and the martial arts turned out to be useless against Phoenix's telekinesis. ''Dumbledore / '''Gandalf' (17-48): Despite his vast dueling experience, the wizarding headmaster still lost to the White Wizard in a battle of magic. 'Cloud' / Gray Fox (27-4): Gray Fox's exoskeleton hadn't been enough of an advantage to surmount Cloud's agility and materia. 'Dark Schneider' / Captain Planet (23-5): Earth's defender of the environment was helpless against the awe-inspiring power of the Adam of Darkness. ''Lina Inverse / '''Magus' (13-18): The dark prince's deadly scythe, wide range of spells, and wits were sufficient to barely best the powerful sorceress. 'Black Mage' / Aeris (26-5): Evilwizardington's skill with the knife and his Hadouken were apparently too much for Aeris to handle. ''Sora / '''Rand al'Thor' (3-24): The wielder of the Keyblade had little chance against his swordmaster opponent's superior abilities. 'Superman' / Kirby (31-5): The pink puffball's suction power was futile against a hero strong enough to resist black holes. ''Jack Bauer / '''Solid Snake' (16-41): The super soldier's larger and more advanced inventory of combat equipment gave him the victory over the top American operative. 'Thor' / Auron (37-2): Regrettably, the guardian of Spira was severely undermatched in his fight against the god of thunder. ''Yoda / '''Sentry' (11-30): Sentry's extraordinarily superhuman abilities were sufficient to overwhelm the Jedi Master. 'Spider-Man' / The Terminator (33-7): The T-850 just wasn't designed to handle foes as strong and agile as his costumed foe. 'Hulk' / Popeye (31-29): In a battle of muscles, the spinach-powered sailor fell just short of defeating the Incredible Hulk. 'Haruhi Suzumiya' / Lain Iwakura (24-19): The eccentric SOS Brigade member manages to defeat an omnipotent entity without even knowing how it happened. 'Professor X' / Harry Potter (50-1): The famous young wizard's Occulmency lessons were useless against a psychic of Xavier's power. ''Neo / '''Vegeta' (9-41): The savior of the human race had neither the speed nor power to be a match against the Saiyan warrior. ''Mario / '''Squirrel Girl' (28-34): The beloved Italian plumber was overwhelmed by Squirrel Girl's unique squirrel abilities. 'Dante' / Sonic (30-23): The half-demon hero was able to weather his speed disadvantage and subdue the blue blur. ''Crono / '''Morrigan' (6-32): The heiress of Hell was in an entirely different league from her spiky-haired opponent. 'Goku' / Kim Possible (67-4): Kim Possible falls far short of achieving her "I can do anything" motto when faced with the impossible. 'Vincent Valentine' / Simon Belmont (33-24): The talented gunslinger brought down the legendary vampire slayer with his range and gravity-defying agility. ''Ichigo Kurasaki / '''Kurama' (4-24): The former renowned demon bandit outmaneuvered and overpowered one of the strongest Soul Reapers without much trouble. 'Mewtwo' / Ness (51-9): In a clash between psychics, the legendary Pokemon emerged victorious over his gifted young opponent. 'KOS-MOS' / Captain Falcon (46-11): The famed bounty hunter fell quickly to the android's devastating firepower. ''Wolverine / '''Edward Elric' (25-39): The Fullmetal Alchemist's impressive intellect and versatile abilities allowed him to prevail over the melee-specialized Wolverine. ''Samus / '''Luke Skywalker' (4-62): The feared Chozo champion's beam and missile weapons were in vain against a master of the Force. 'Alucard' / Kenshiro (16-4): The supreme martial arts master was fatally unprepared for Alucard's vampiric magics and physique. 'Silver Surfer' / Phoenix (17-14): The influence of the Power Cosmic dominated that of the Phoenix Force in the struggle between the former Herald and the Omega-level mutant. 'Gandalf' / Cloud (43-40): In the end, the powers of a demi-god were too much for the famous sword-wielding hero to overcome. 'Dark Schneider' / Magus (39-7): Even the heir to the magical kingdom of Zeal was completely outclassed by the Adam of Darkness and his sorceries. ''Black Mage / '''Rand al'Thor' (6-29): The Dragon Reborn managed to put an end to the egotistical Light Warrior with his greater control over reality and the elements. 'Superman' / Solid Snake (45-13): Despite the genetically engineered super-soldier's incredible physique, skills, and experience, as a mere human Snake stood little chance against the Kryptonian. ''Thor / '''Sentry' (15-22): The ancient god of thunder's centuries of battle experience fell short of defeating the newest member of his former superhero team. ''Spider-Man / '''Hulk' (6-42): The famous spider-themed superhero had no way of surpassing the Hulk's extreme durability. ''Haruhi Suzumiya / '''Professor X' (39-41): In a match that seemingly could have gone either way, Xavier's psychic mind was able to restrain the SOS-Brigade leader's vast power over reality. 'Vegeta' / Squirrel Girl (58-37): The scourge of Marvel supervillians failed in her attempt to add Vegeta to her repertoire of victories. ''Dante / '''Morrigan' (7-40): Morrigan proved herself to be the stronger demon by far through battle with the half-devil son of Sparda. 'Goku' / Vincent Valentine (71-4): The Saiyan's almost unparalleled speed and fighting talent was far too great for Vincent to match. ''Kurama / '''Mewtwo' (11-49): The notorious ingenuity and wisdom of the ancient former Fox Demon couldn't create a solution for Mewtwo's dominating telekinesis in time. 'KOS-MOS' / Edward Elric (38-4): Due to KOS-MOS's variety of powerful ranged attacks, the Fullmetal Alchemist was unable to move close enough to the android to perform a lethal transmutation. 'Luke Skywalker' / Alucard (47-8): The son of Dracula fell to a mere human when confronted with the binding power of the Force. 'Silver Surfer' / Gandalf (56-7): The demi-god's formidable magics were decidedly no match against a cosmic being of Silver Surfer's level. 'Dark Schneider' / Rand al'Thor (43-7): The legendary swordmaster and his fierce powers over the threads of reality suffered defeat in the face of Dark Schneider's awe-inspiring abilities. 'Superman' / Sentry (29-23): After an epic battle of blinding speed and displays of immeasurable strength between the two solar-powered superheroes, the Man of Steel barely managed to emerge victorious. 'Hulk' / Professor X (31-26): The paraplegic genius couldn't succeed in bypassing Hulk's mental defenses quickly enough to protect himself. ''Vegeta / '''Morrigan' (39-52): Despite Vegeta's superior determination, he was simply too outclassed in power by the mighty Darkstalker to secure a victory. ''Goku / '''Mewtwo' (66-72): The powerful Saiyan's weakness to telepathic assaults allowed his psychic opponent to take control of the fight. ''KOS-MOS / '''Luke Skywalker' (34-69): Luke's control of the Force's telekinetic properties turned out to be enough to fend off KOS-MOS's devastating weaponry and destroy her internal systems. ''Silver Surfer / '''Dark Schneider' (45-53): Finding and destroying Dark Schneider's eternal atom while being barraged by lethal spells proved to be too difficult a task for even the strongest of Galactus's heralds. 'Superman' / Hulk (68-20): The super-intelligent Kryptonian was able to deduce a method of defeating the Hulk before he became outmatched in strength. 'Morrigan' / Mewtwo (49-41): The Makai demon's overwhelming infernal energies were too great for the arguably most powerful of all Pokemon to contain. ''Luke Skywalker / '''Dark Schneider' (31-79): The ancient sorcerer's nearly unmatched speed allowed him to claim victory over the greatest Jedi warrior. ''Superman / '''Morrigan' (48-57): Superman's vulnerability to magical attacks turned out to be too severe a disadvantage against the S-Class Darkstalker. 'Dark Schneider' / Morrigan (72-63)'': Even the soul-draining powers of the most formidable succubus in existence were ineffectual against the Adam of Darkness, leading to Dark Schneider's victory over the Queen of Hell herself. Extrapolated Standings 50.000 - Dark Schneider 46.667 - Morrigan 45.918 - Silver Surfer 42.666 - Superman 42.523 - Mewtwo 41.473 - Phoenix 40.678 - Goku 40.003 - Vegeta 37.742 - Sentry 36.098 - Gogeta 31.162 - Squirrel Girl 30.601 - Thor 28.182 - Luke Skywalker 28.146 - Mario 21.270 - Zero 19.396 - Hulk 19.123 - Solid Snake 18.748 - Popeye 18.606 - KOS-MOS 17.857 - Captain Planet 17.693 - Professor X 17.251 - Haruhi Suzumiya 16.420 - Yoda 15.589 - Kurama 15.240 - Lain Iwakura 15.217 - Magus 14.737 - Crono 14.401 - Neo 14.000 - Rand al'Thor 13.897 - Dante 12.764 - Lina Inverse 12.757 - Ness 12.063 - Sonic 11.853 - Kirby 11.480 - Green Lantern 10.736 - Jack Bauer 10.147 - Gandalf 09.780 - Cloud 08.201 - Alucard 07.182 - Captain Falcon 06.492 - Batman 06.203 - Mega Man 05.493 - Captain America 05.307 - Dumbledore 04.849 - Spiderman 04.799 - Black Mage 04.580 - Kim Possible 04.455 - Ichigo Kurasaki 04.336 - Vincent Valentine 03.652 - Simon Belmont 03.542 - Edward Elric 03.416 - Samus 03.280 - Kenshiro 03.159 - Naruto 03.140 - Auron 03.111 - Sora 02.767 - Wolverine 02.523 - Gray Fox 02.486 - Link 01.697 - The Terminator 01.548 - Aeris 00.791 - Squall Leonhart 00.694 - Harry Potter 00.390 - Master Chief External Link The Bracket Category:Contests